


Rain.

by stormysky25



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, a n g s t, idk - Freeform, ouchie, y'all better buckle up for some stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormysky25/pseuds/stormysky25
Summary: The end of World War 2 wasn't happy for everyone.Ludwig thought he had lost everything.Feliciano is losing everything.A Rainy Day Isn't Always Peaceful.





	Rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello uwu  
> please accept my offering, hetalia gods  
> ily please review the story and give me constructive critisism  
> ~aye also a judas chair is a torture device that is a pyramid where they sit the guy on the pyramid so it is goin up his butt and then they weigh him down so he eventually dies from either a) infection or b) injuries not being treated and just straight up dying from butt stretching~

~Berlin, Germany~

Ludwig's entire body quaked. A bullet passed through his chest and he collapsed. Alfred chuckled maniacally as he kneeled down next to Ludwig. "I'm going to leave you here. To die. Slowly. Hmph, you deserve a slow, painful, agonizing death anyway." Ludwig let out a grunt of pain. Alfred shot him in the stomach. The once clean street was covered in blood. Ludwig was coughing it up. The American man laughed again. Ludwig raised his head to look at him. His eyes were filled with grief and pain. Alfred snarled. 

“See if anyone comes here, Ludwig. Your allies don’t seem to be eager to help you.”

Ludwig laid on his side, spurting out blood. He closed his eyes and became ready to embrace the sweet release of death. He heard the voices of the Allied Powers haunting him, even when he was close to his death. “He deserved to have his guts spilled on the street. He needs to be hung before his friends, to show them what happens to people like him. Terrible men deserve to be tortured and killed brutally, we should put him on the Judas Chair.” 

It’s becoming a blur, really. Something is coming. 

Feliciano rushed over to Ludwig. Feliciano’s hair was down and wet, the rain continued to pour on his head. 

“Ludwig, what happened? I need to get you to a hospital. God, where’s the nearest hospital-” 

Ludwig smiled. “It’s okay Feli. My boss caused this. I should be killed, to make up for all the people who died.”

Feliciano grabbed his hand. “No, Ludwig! It wasn’t your fault,” Tears spilled down his cheeks as he tightened his grip. “You shouldn’t have to die.”

Ludwig laughed weakly. His voice was small and brittle. “It was my leader. I deserve it for listening to him.”

Feliciano laid his head on Ludwig’s chest. “I need to find Gilbert and Kiku. We’ll take you to a hospital.” He sat up.

Ludwig cried out in pain. “No. Stay here, please. I’m going to die anyway.” 

“I will stay with you. I’m sorry for betraying you.”

“It was good that you did. They would have killed you too.”

“I love you, Ludwig. Please let me help you.”  
“You’re the only one I have left. I want you to live in peace. Besides, I would rather die here than anywhere else.”

Feliciano wiped his eyes and looked Ludwig in the eyes.

“Why is that, love? You’ve been betrayed and left to die by everyone you trust. Gilbert’s gone. He’s imaginary now.”

Ludwig smiled widely, and for the first time, Feliciano saw pure happiness in Ludwig.

“I find peace in the rain.”

Ludwig closed his eyes and sighed heavily. 

Feliciano’s tears mixed with Ludwig’s blood and the rain washed it all away.

Ludwig’s body went limp.

For what seemed like forever, the world was empty. 

Silent.

Meaningless.

Feliciano had truly lost everything.

His love.

His faith.

His will to live.

Everything.

On that day, the usually loud, bustling, Berlin streets were silent and barren. 

The Allies split up Germany. 

Feliciano thought he could never be happy again.


End file.
